As You Walk On By
by WhovianForever
Summary: Benji's best friend from high school decides to go to the same college as him, Barden University! When the idea of becoming a Barden Bella comes up, what will she decide to do? And why does the Treblemaker's beat boxer always stand up for her? Donald/OC, Donald/OFC. Non-Romantic Benji/OC, Benji/OFC. Possible rating change in the future.
1. BU Rape Whistle

Hey guys, this is just the first chapter to see how you guys like it. Let me know if you liked it by giving it a review!

* * *

"And you're sure you'll be alright on your own?" Sabrina's father asked for the fifth time, making Sabrina's mother roll her eyes at him.

"Sabrina is 19 now; she will be fine on her own. She is a grown woman."

"Thanks mom." She replied, giving her a hug. Turning to her dad, she gave him a reassuring look. "I will be fine. What's the worst that could happen?"

An overly happy blonde practically bounced over to them.

"Welcome to Barden University, here is your official BU rape whistle!" She handed her a whistle on a small chain. "Remember; don't blow it unless it's actually happening!"

"Yeah, what's the worst that could happen?" Her dad asked sarcastically as he gave her a final, bone crushing hug. "If you need anything, call us. Or talk to Benji."

Benji was her best friend in high school, her only friend, in fact.

"What dorm?" The blonde asked when Sabrina was finally able to get rid of her clingy parents.

"Baker Hall, but could you tell me where Edison Hall is as well?"

* * *

With the instructions in mind, she set off to place her bags in her own dorm, room 210, Baker Hall. She placed her bags on the bed on the left side of the room, noticing that the right side was already occupied by several suitcases and some DJ equipment. Her roommate was nowhere to be found, so she decided to go see Benji.

She knocked on the door labeled '334' in Edison Hall, and the door opened to reveal a person who was definitely _not _Benji.

"Hey, the girl's halls are on the other side of campus." He told her, opening the door a little wider.

"Oh, I know. I'm actually here to see Benji?" She questioned.

"_You're _here to see _Benji_?" He asked, astounded for some reason.

"Sabrina!" She heard Benji call from behind the unnamed stranger. "You made it!" He embraced her in a large hug, wrapping her up in the black cape he wore.

"Hey Benji, I missed you!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek, which earned her an eyebrow raise from the stranger. Benji and Sabrina had been friends for five years, and were very comfortable around each other. He knew all of her secrets, and she knew all of his. They were used to being rather affectionate towards each other, and people often mistook them as boyfriend/girlfriend.

"Are you two dating?" The stranger asked. It was a fair question, one they were asked very often.

"Oh, no. Sabrina is my best friend ever. Sabrina, this is my roommate Jesse."

"Nice to meet you." She greeted, taking his hand that he offered hers.

"So are you dating anyone?" Jesse asked, still holding her hand.

"No, actually. I've never actually really dated anyone before." She confessed as he allowed her hand to be free. "So, you haven't run for the hills yet after seeing Benji's décor?" She joked, gesturing to the dark half of the room.

"Nope, if he can put up with my movie collection then I can put up with that." Sabrina then noticed the stacks of movies piled onto bookshelves on Jesse's side of the room.

"Wow, that's a lot of movies."

"Hey, did you guys want to go to the activities fair?" Benji changed the subject, looking out the window to the groups of people outside.

"You just want to go see the Treblemakers." Sabrina commented, even though she kind of wanted to as well.

"They have two open spots this year; I can definitely get one of them." Benji was confident in himself, and Sabrina didn't have the heart to tell him that they were more than likely a group of assholes.

"Alright, let's go. Are you coming Jesse?" She asked him, helping Benji remove his cape.

"Sure, if you don't mind."

* * *

_"Whip it!"_

The trio made it down to the group just in time to see their first song.

"The Treblemakers. The rock stars of a capella, the messiahs of Barden. Well, you know, not including athletes, frat guys or actual cool people." Benji told Jesse.

"Organized nerd singing, this is great." Jesse replied. Sabrina knew that this would hurt Benji's feelings a little bit, but he didn't show it.

"How's your voice?" She changed the subject, challenging him to be better than the Treblemakers.

He gave the two of them a sample, and she had to admit: he was good.

"Woah, nice." Benji said, putting Sabrina's thoughts into words. They stood there, listening to the entire performance. Sabrina kept her eyes on one person, the beat boxer. He was so disinterested in the performance; he never took his eyes or hands off of his cellphone.

When the song finished, the leader went off.

"When you came in and you were like just strumming the guitar and it was like totally off-key, I wanted to choke you!"

"Bumper!" The beat boxer called out, trying to stop the leader's harsh words.

"I wanted to choke you out!" Bumper continued.

"Okay, I'm gonna go introduce myself." Benji decided. "Everybody be cool, it's just a normal day." He took a second to collect himself, before approaching the group. Sabrina and Jesse trailed behind him. "Hi. Hi. Benjamin Applebaum. I saw you guys perform at a Mall of America like three years ago. Totally changed my life. I have not stopped thinking about you since."

_'Uh oh'_ Sabrina thought to herself as Benji came off a bit creepy.

"Thank you." The leader replied, but he didn't truly mean it. This turned Benji's attention to him.

"And, Bumper, huge fan. Your arrangement of Lovin' Spoonful's 'Do You Believe in Magic' inspired me to become a certified illusionist." Benji did a small trick for the group. Sabrina liked it, but the group thought otherwise.

"The smell of your weird is actually affecting my vocal cords so I'm gonna need you to scoot. Skedaddle."

"Hey, don't call him weird!" Sabrina dealt with people calling both her and Benji names every day, and she learned when to stick up for him. This was one of those times.

"Well _hello_ there." Bumper drawled out, dragging his eyes up and down Sabrina, completely making her uncomfortable. "What's your name?"

"As if you care enough to remember it." She spat out, pulling her cardigan closer to herself.

"I'm Bumper, in case you want to know whose name you'll be screaming out tonight." Sabrina didn't have a comeback for this one, thankfully she was saved by both Jesse and the unnamed beat boxer.

"Back off Bumper." Said the beat boxer, pulling on his shoulder.

"Don't talk to her like that." Said Jesse, pulling Sabrina behind him, guarding her with his own body.

Bumper looked between the two people who stood up for her, and Jesse and the beat boxer watched each other.

"Oh, do you two have a little crush? Should I leave for you two to fight over her?" Bumper asked. "Back off Donald." He said, pushing the hand off of his shoulder.

"Come on, Sabrina." Jesse said, pulling her away from the group.

"Oh, so her name's Sabrina?" Bumper called. "Good to know!" Sabrina turned back in time to see him wink at her.

"You want to be a part of their group? Really?" She asked Benji.

* * *

"Oh, what about her?" The redheaded Chloe asked her best friend, Aubrey.

"Maybe, let's see if she's interested." They were watching as a dark-haired girl walked by, with two boys by her side.

"Hi, do you have any interest in joining our a capella group?" Chloe asked the girl, supplying a flyer for her to take.

"Me?" She asked, gesturing to herself as she took the paper.

"Yes, you! What's your name?" Aubrey asked.

"Sabrina." She told them, looking at the two boys next to her as if to ask _should I_?

"Well Sabrina, auditions are next week. We ask that you have Kelly Clarkson's 'Since U Been Gone' prepared. If we like you, then we'll ask for you to join us!"

"What do you say?" Chloe asked, with a desperate look on her face. For some reason, Sabrina couldn't bring herself to say no.

"Uh, sure. I don't mind auditioning. I guess I'll see you there." She smiled, which made Chloe and Aubrey break out in perfectly flawless white smiles themselves.

"Definitely!" Aubrey excitedly called out as she walked away with the two boys.

"See, we're 1/8th of the way there! We can totally do this." Chloe promised, handing out flyers with a new excitement.

* * *

Did you guys like it? Not really sure who I want the love interest to be; it's a bit between Jesse and Bumper. What do you guys think? I haven't even introduced Sabrina to Beca yet!


	2. Keep Your Head Up

I honestly love writing this story! Hope you enjoy it; see you soon with another chapter!

* * *

"For your audition, each of you will be singing sixteen bars of Kelly Clarkson's 'Since U Been Gone.'" A skinny guy told all of the singers. "If a group likes you, they will contact you directly. My tone-deaf sidekick Justin here will be collecting your information." He gestured to the man standing next to him on stage.

"If I could sing a lick, in any human way possible, I would. But I can't. And I hate myself every day because of it!" The man, Justin, screamed.

"I know." The skinny guy sighed, before changing the subject. "But if you think this is just some high school club, where you can sing and dance your way through any big social issue, or confused sexuality-" The skinny guy gestured wildly at his own crotch. "-you have come to the wrong place. There is none of that here. That's high school. This shit is real life! Now, don't just bring it: sing it. And let's do this."

Every person who was auditioning was told to wait backstage for their turn. Jesse and Benji stuck together, looking around for Sabrina.

"I thought you said she was coming?" Jesse asked Benji, "Have you seen her today?"

"No, I haven't." He whispered back as Cynthia Rose took the stage. They waited in silence as every girl took the stage, followed by the men. They were the last two in line when Sabrina sprinted into the auditorium, toothbrush in hand, and still wearing her pajamas.

"I am so sorry, I slept in late!" Sabrina rushed through an apology. "Please, keep going!" She climbed the steps to the stage, and hustled to wait behind the curtain.

"You look awful." Jesse told her, taking in her appearance as Benji took the stage.

"Good luck!" She whispered after Benji. "And shut up." She hissed to Jesse, straightening her shirt.

She cheered after both Benji's and Jesse's performances, as she ran through a few jaw exercises that had googled. She tossed out her toothbrush as she herself took the stage.

Sabrina heard one low whistle from the direction of the Treblemakers.

"Shut up." She heard another Treblemaker whisper.

"Hello, my name is Sabrina Campbell." She began, and the two girls in charge, Aubrey and Chloe, encouraged her to start her song.

Sabrina sang her sixteen bars of the song, thanked them as they clapped for her, and left the stage to sit next to Benji and Jesse.

"Okay. That is everybody. I'm really not that impressed this year guys." The skinny guy sighed.

"Uh wait, there's one more. Hi!" Chloe called out, spotting Beca.

"Hello." Beca greeted. Sabrina had become familiar with Beca in the past week, considering that she was her roommate. "Um, I didn't know we had to prepare that song."

"That's okay. Sing anything you want." All eyes were on Beca as she took the cup off of the desk, emptied it of its pens, and used it as an instrument.

"That was cool." Sabrina whispered to Benji, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

"The sopranos: Jessica, Mary Elise, Lilly. The mezzos: Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Kori, and Sabrina. And our altos: Fat Amy, Denise, Ashley and Beca." Aubrey said, removing the bag off of each girls' heads. "We shall begin by drinking the blood of the sisters that came before you." She whispered as Chloe held out an encrusted goblet.

"Dude, no." Beca whispered back, refusing to contract a disease from this weird blood ritual.

"Don't worry it's Boone's Farm." Chloe reassured her, forcing her to take a sip. She went down the line, everyone taking a gulp. Then, they handed out the yellow scarves.

"Now, if you'll place your scarves in your right hand." Aubrey told them, gesturing to her own right hand. "I, sing your name." She instructed.

"I-" everyone, in several different pitches, sang their own name.

"Promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman." She continued.

"Promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman." Harmonized the soon to be Bellas.

"And I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treblemaker or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves." She said harshly, hating the very idea of sexual relations with a Treblemaker.

"And I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treblemaker or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves." Everyone looked around in question, wondering if this psycho was serious or not.

"You are all Bellas now." She said, turning on the lights to the theater. There was a collective cheer as everyone celebrated. Fat Amy pushed people out of the way, in search of more 'blood'.

* * *

"Ladies welcome to aca-initiation night. Prepare to soften the beach." Aubrey said, excitedly.

"I don't know what I'm doing here." Beca said honestly.

"Just living the dream. I still can't believe they let my sexy fat ass in." Fat Amy said, gesturing to herself.

"Be-caw! Be-caw!" Beca and Sabrina watched as Jesse climbed over the stairs in a drunken state.

"Jesse, where's Benji?" Sabrina asked him.

"Probably in the dorm, he didn't get in." He slurred a bit.

"What?" She asked herself. "But his performance was flawless." She followed Fat Amy to the drinks, allowing her to shove a beer in her hand. Sabrina spaced out for a while until Amy said something about going over to Bumper.

"I'll come with you." She said as she spotted Donald, the Treble who defended her, next to Bumper.

"Here's the real question. Who would be easier to sleep with? Captain America or a great white shark?" They heard Donald ask Bumper as they walked closer.

"Great white shark, I wouldn't-" Bumper was cut off by Amy.

"Hey what are you turd burgers talking about? Dressing for comfort?" She asked as Bumper pushed Donald away, Sabrina followed him.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Were her first words she spoke to him. He turned, towering over her small frame.

"Me?" He asked, pointing to himself.

"Yeah, you! Who else would I want to talk to?" He looked back to Bumper, who was mindlessly flirting with Amy. Sabrina followed his line of sight. "Ew, no! Bumper is disgusting. I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay?" He asked, shoving one of his hands into the pocket of his yellow skinny jeans, the other cradled his beer. "What's up?"

"Why did you stand up for me when Bumper said that stuff to me?" It was something that had been bugging her for the past week. Why would he stand up for her to the leader of his group?

"Because Bumper is an idiot and sometimes he'll cross the line." He answered truthfully. "And I wasn't about to sit back and watch as he picked on a pretty girl."

The sound of Andy Grammar soon filled their ears. Donald decided to put down his beer as he offered her his hand.

"How about in exchange for how courageous I was for standing up for Bumper, you dance with me?" A few things crossed her mind as she glanced at his extended hand.

_'I should really go talk to Benji' 'I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treblemaker or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves.' 'This guy is totally hot, what's one dance going to hurt?'_

"Actually, can I take a rain check on that dance? There's a friend I have to console because he didn't get into a certain all-boys a capella singing group." She told him, placing her now empty beer in his outstretched hand. "But, I promise I will make it up to you, if you play your cards right." She began to walk away, towards Benji's dorm, when she heard him call out.

"I hate to see her go, but I love to watch her leave!" She had to chuckle at this, as she continued to where her friend would be sulking.

* * *

"Sabrina just denied Donald." Aubrey whispered to a half-drunk Chloe.

"Really?" Chloe's eyes searched for them, and she saw Sabrina walking away from a put-down Donald. "Nobody ever denies Donald."

"But she just did." Aubrey told her. "I think I actually like her."

* * *

_"But you gotta keep your head up, oh."_ Sabrina heard Benji sing from outside his dorm room. She turned the knob, it was open. Pushing the door open, she saw him lying on his bed, pulling colored pocket hankies out of his sleeve.

_"And you can let your hair down, ay. I know it's hard, know it's hard to remember sometimes. But you gotta keep your head up." _She joined him, taking a seat at the foot of his bed. "You okay?" She asked, placing a comforting hand on his leg.

"Yeah, I think so." He sulked. She frowned, trying to think of what could cheer her friend up.

"Come on." She told him, tugging on his leg as she stood.

"Where are we going?" He asked, following orders.

"We're going to get breakfast, my treat."

"But it's eight at night." He challenged, glancing at the Star Wars clock that hung on the wall.

"Exactly, that's what makes it so awesome." She giggled, tugging on his hand as he picked up his coat on the way out.

* * *

Hope you liked it; Sabrina got to talk to Donald in this chapter! Let me know what you think by reviewing, and I'll see you guys next time!


	3. Bella's Rehearsal

Woah, two chapters in two days! I love writing this because I get to follow a script! Hope you enjoy, this one is a bit dull, the next one will have a bit more of Sabrina/Donald shamelessly flirting, and possibly the riff-off?

* * *

"Okay." Aubrey called out, gathering everyone for the first Bella rehearsal. "Sopranos in the front and altos in the back." She instructed. Everyone took their seat before she continued. "As you can see, Kori is not here. Last night she was Treble-boned. She has been disinvited from the Bellas." Aubrey moved her chair away from the group.

"That oath was serious?" Beca asked.

"Dixie Chicks serious. You can fool around with whoever you want to, just not a Treble." The bossy blonde told the group.

"That's not gonna be easy. He's a hunter." Stacie said, pointing to her groin.

"You call it a dude?"

"Stacie, the Trebles don't respect us and if we let them penetrate us, we are giving them our power." Aubrey said, ignoring Beca's question.

"Not a good enough reason to use the word 'penetrate.'" Amy said, looking around at the group to see if they agreed.

"So, does anyone here have anything to confess?" Aubrey drawled out slyly, eying a certain glasses-wearing brunette in the corner. Everyone sat in silence as she slowly broke apart.

"It was an accident! I-"

"Turn in your scarf and go." Aubrey ordered, holding out her hand. The brunette untied her scarf from her purse, and slowly handed it to the woman in front of her. A fake cough and the word 'slut' was heard from Amy's direction.

"Take your chair." And everyone watched as the brunette dragged her hair to the stairs, before running out of the room, sobbing.

"Was that necessary?"

"This is war, Beca, and it is my job to make sure that my soldiers are prepped at go time with three kick-ass songs sung and choreographed to perfection. And there are only four months until regionals. So if you have a problem with the way I run the Bellas, then you should just-" Aubrey ranted, before she began to gag and couch, apparently holding something back.

"Don't stress Aubrey. Relax. We don't want a repeat of what happened last year." Chloe spoke for the first time, comforting her friend.

"What happened last year?" Lilly inaudibly whispered.

"What are you saying?"

"What happened last year?" She asked again, still a whisper. "And do you guys wanna see a dead body?" She added. So, they watched Aubrey blow chunks all over the first three rows at the finals last year.

With that in mind, they began rehearsals. They ran laps up and down the stairs, practiced walking in heels, ran through choreography, and did their best to rehearse beat boxing.

It felt like Sabrina was the only one of the newcomers that was actually giving an effort. She sprinted when she was told to, tried her best to not wobble in her heels, memorized the dance moves as well as she could, and truly tried to beat box.

"Okay, I'm calling it." Aubrey finally decided, sighing as she watched them try the choreography again.

"Thank God I asked to go to the bathroom three hours ago." Lilly whispered.

"Nothing. I hear nothing." Aubrey told her, giving up on being polite.

"Hey Aubrey. Did we just learn the same choreography from that video?" Beca asked, but her question went unanswered.

"Okay don't forget to pick up your performance schedules. We have a gig next week. That's right. Next week."

"You guys, it's the Sigma Beta Theta's Annual Fall Mixer." Chloe told them, excited for the first performance of the new year.

"Okay, hands in, Bellas." Aubrey told everyone, putting her hand in the middle of the circle. Nobody but Chloe followed her lead. "Hands in aca-bitches!" She demanded. "Sing 'ah'-"

_"Ahhhhhhh" _Sang Amy.

"No, no, no. It's actually on three, Fat Amy. Alright on three. One, two-" Chloe and Aubrey raised their hands, singing flawlessly. Everyone else staggered awkwardly behind them. "Okay, we will work on that first thing next time." She sighed, rubbing her aching head.

"Sabrina, a word?" Chloe asked as Aubrey pulled Beca aside to talk to her.

"Yeah?"

"You did really great today, but there is one note I have to give you." She started. "Your beat boxing sucks."

"Oh. Was it really that bad?" Sabrina asked, hopeful.

"Yes, I would recommend finding yourself a coach." Chloe stole a glance past Sabrina's shoulders, to see if Aubrey was listening. "I think you should ask Donald to do it." Honestly, Chloe thought that Aubrey's rule of 'no sleeping with Trebles' was ridiculous. Maybe, if Sabrina broke Donald's one night stand streak, Aubrey would stop enforcing the rule.

"Donald? If you think I should-"

"Yes! I definitely believe you should!" She encouraged, leading Sabrina to the door. "In fact, you should go and ask him right now." She was pushed from the theater. "Good luck!"

* * *

Benji walked up to the theater as soon as Sabrina exited it.

"Hey." She greeted, giving him a hug before he could protest.

"Gross! You smell like dirty socks and hatred!" He groaned in disgust as she let him free. He dramatically gasped for air.

"Shut up, I have to stop by my room before lunch. I smell like a garbage truck." She told him, leading him to her dorm hall.

* * *

While Sabrina took a shower in the girl's showers, he stayed in her and Beca's shared dorm. He admired the collage of pictures she hung on the wall from when they were in high school. Benji especially liked the one from Halloween two years ago, where he forced her to dress up as Princess Leia, and he was Han Solo.

Over the past few years, he couldn't understand why Sabrina chose to be friends with him. He's weird, he'll admit it. Sabrina was pretty, far too pretty to be seen with him. When she first sat down with him at lunch, he thought she was an angel sent from heaven. Finally, someone who would accept him for who he was and didn't laugh at his references.

"That one is my favorite." She told him, reappearing from the showers. She moved to stand next to him. She wore a comfortable tank top and shorts. Sabrina laughed and pointed to the one they took at graduation. Benji was valedictorian, had amazing grades, and an unbelievably great SAT score. He was offered scholarships for Berkeley and Stanford, but he refused them.

Barton was the school for him. He told her that it was because of his love for the Troublemakers, but secretly it was because it was the only college that they had both been accepted to. The Troublemakers just happened to be there as well.

"Someone asked for you today." Benji told her after admiring the picture.

"Oh yeah, who?" She asked in curiosity, skimming over the other photos.

"Donald. From the Treblemakers?" He tested the name, to see if she knew him. "Wanted to know how you are liking the Bellas."

"That's nice of him."

"Yeah, I think he likes you." He admitted, moving away from the wall to investigate the rest of her room.

"What makes you say that?" Sabrina asked, deciding to leave her hair in its messy bun.

"He asked if you have ever had any boyfriends. I told him no. He seemed really excited about it." He told her, spotting the Star Trek figurine he had gotten her for Christmas. Sabrina loved the miniature Spock with her entire heart. Whenever she felt upset, she curled up into a blanket and held it. Benji liked that he had caused her to become so sentimental to the item.

"What do you think of him?" She asked. Sabrina wanted her best friend's opinion about the guy she was interested in. If Benji didn't like him, then she didn't either.

"He's funny, nice to me when the other guys aren't." He began.

"But?"

"But he's a player, famous for his one night stands. I trust your judgment, but I don't like the idea that this guy could hurt you."

"Benji, you are my best friend. I love you, but you don't have to worry about that. I barely know the guy. I've talked to him once, and I denied his advances. He can only hurt me if I allow him to."

"Alright, you win. I'm being too protective."

"I always win; it's something you're going to have to live with."

* * *

This chapter was more of a filler, the next one will have Sabrina and Donald communicating more! I've decided to make Donald the love interest for Sabrina, review and tell me what you think! Questions? Don't be afraid to drop me an ask!


	4. All Through The Night

Woah, this one has a lot of Sabrina/Donald! I'm so excited to write more about them and hopefully go more off-script. Hope you guys like it, review to tell me what you think!

* * *

"Why do you need to get into the Treble's house?" Jesse asked Sabrina the next day, confused as to why she would ask to step foot in the place.

"Chloe said I suck at beat boxing, said I should get an expert."

"Donald?" He immediately questioned, knowing he was the best beat boxer the Trebles possessed.

"Yeah." Sabrina sighed, realizing that asking him for help might be a bad idea.

"I can get you in, but you know those guys. They'll hunt you like a turkey at Thanksgiving time."

"I think I'll be alright. But, if I need your help, I'll ask." She promised, smiling as he agreed to take her there.

* * *

"Guys, you know Sabrina." Jesse stated when he walked in, her trailing behind him. There was a noticeable silence throughout the house, and Sabrina decided that it was because they rarely ever had girls there.

"Hey!" She greeted, which got nothing in return. Then, from behind her, she heard a low whistle.

"Well, look who's come crawling back." Bumper drawled out. This encouraged the other guys to start. She had never heard so many derogatory terms in her entire life.

"Guys-" Jesse began, but was cut off.

"Everyone shut up!" Screamed a voice she instantly recognized. Everyone turned to him, immediately becoming silent. "Let her talk." He demanded.

"Thank you, I'm actually here to talk to you, Donald." Sabrina told everyone, making them turn to her. "_Alone_." She emphasized. A chorus of _'ohhhhs' _were heard throughout the room.

"Shut up." Donald said again, slapping the nearest person on the back of the head. "Let's talk outside." Sabrina was led to the front porch of the Treble house. They both took a seat on the step before the door, Donald spreading out his long legs. "What's up?"

"Okay, this is a little embarrassing to admit." She began, suddenly finding her fingernails very interesting. "I need your help."

"With?" He leaned in closer as she muttered a response. "What?"

"I need help beat boxing!" She yelled, exasperated. "Chloe said I suck and that I need a tutor."

"And you thought of me?" He smirked , his lopsided grin making her breath hitch in her throat.

"You're the best beat boxer I've ever heard." She sheepishly admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. "And you're super attractive, so that's a plus." She joked, leaning against him.

"Fine, I'll help you." He decided even though he would have said yes no matter what. "Are you guys getting ready for the riff-off tomorrow?"

"What's a riff-off?"

* * *

"Sorry you can't come into the pool." Sabrina told Benji as they sat on the edge of the emptied pool, waiting for the riff-off to start.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm okay with watching." His tone was cheerful, and any other person would think he really was happy. Sabrina wasn't any other person.

"Well, when this is over do you want to have a Star Wars marathon in my dorm? Beca's taking the night shift at the radio station, so she won't bug us." It was a tempting offer, one he couldn't refuse.

"Okay." He said as soon as the sirens went off to begin.

"Awesome, bring your best bag of popcorn, okay?" He nodded, and she kissed his cheek before getting up to take the ladder down to the pool. "Love you." She pointed directly at him. "Never forget that."

"I won't" He promised. "Good luck."

"Are they dating?" An annoyed Donald asked Jesse.

"No, they've been best friends since high school. They're like brother and sister." He promised. "Why, got a crush?" Jesse teased, nudging the taller man in the side.

"Shut up." Was all Donald could reply with, shoving him back.

"Welcome to the riff-off! Who's ready to get vocal? The winners get the greatest prize of all: the microphone used by Hoobastank when they rocked out at the Schnee Performing Arts Centre!" Donald caught sight of Sabrina, who was staring back at him.

"Good luck." He mouthed to her, and she smiled in return. "You'll need it." He finished, which took the smile off her face and she quickly replaced it with a look of determination.

"Let's see our first category. Ladies of the 80's!"

An excited Aubrey took center stage, ready to belt out an emotional ballad. The Trebles got there first.

_"Oh Mickey, you're so fine. You're so fine you blow my mind. Hey Mickey!"_

The three groups went back and forth for a few songs before being interrupted by a rather stoned girl in a flannel jacket.

_"Away, ay. I must have been love. But it's over now. But it's over right now."_

"The negative side effects of medical marijuana, folks." The announcer, Justin, said. "You are-" He began, followed by two claps and a collected _"Cut off!"_

"Let's check out our next category." He said, pulling out the remote projector again. "And our next category is: songs about sex."

"Sex?" The goodey-goodey Aubrey asked, appalled by the suggestion. Donald moved forward to start, but was soon cut off by a running Sabrina, determined to beat the beat boxer at his own game.

_"Na na na come on." _She started, gesturing for the rest of her group to join her. Cynthia Rose and Stacie got the idea, joining her while grinding into each other. _"Na na na na na. Come on, come on, come on." _She continued, standing before Donald. _"'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air I don't care, I love the smell of it." _

Sabrina gripped the collar of his shirt tightly, not allowing him an escape. Her hips rotated before him, and his eyes moved to watch the motion. _"Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me." _Her free hand moved to suggestively move against his chest. She could feel his heartbeat from the simple touch. _"'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex-"_

_"Sex baby."_ Donald interrupted, moving forward to tower over her. She stumbled backward from his sudden motion. He took both of her hips in his hands, steadying her and allowing him to bring her closer. _"Let's talk about you and me."_ His finger gestured between the two of them as he grinned down at her, knowing that he was winning. _"Let's talk about all the good things and the bad things that may be. Let's talk about sex."_

Aubrey had definitely seen enough. She moved forward to get Sabrina out of his grip. She tugged on her arm, and Donald unwillingly let her go, watching her hips as she moved away from him.

_"Alright. Let's talk about sex. A little bit, a little bit."_ He watched as Sabrina argued with her leader, pleading with her to let her go back. She finally did, and returned to her original spot in front of him. _"Let's talk about sex, baby-"_

_"Baby, all through the night I'll make love to you."_ Sabrina drawled out, allowing her right hand to trail down his chest. This peaked his interest, and every song he had ever listened to we're suddenly forgotten. He had nothing to return with. He was losing. _"Like you want me too and I-"_

Jesse jumped in to save the day. He put a hand on Donald's chest, pushing him back away from the suggestive woman. _"I guess it's just the woman in you that brings out the man in me."_ Sabrina backed away, hating the fact that her mind was drawing a blank after dry-humping Donald. _"I know I can't help myself. You're all in the world to me."_ He pointed to Beca, who laughed in return. _"It feels like the first time. It feels like the very first time."_ He danced around, opening his jacket to them. _"It feels like the first time. It-"_

Beca rushed forward, returning with 'No Diggity'. It took a while, but everyone eventually joined in as soon as the song hit its chorus. Everyone harmonized perfectly. Sabrina laughed as the Bellas enjoyed the song together.

_"We out."_ Beca finished. "I mean, you're welcome." She shouted over to Jesse. Every one cheered for them, except for the Trebles, who were too proud to admit defeat.

"It's a tough blow ladies. The word you needed to match was 'it.' And you sang, 'it's.'" Justin told the Bellas. "You are: _cut off_!"

"Are you serious?" Beca exclaimed.

"The Trebles win!" The guys jumped around in excitement, taking the prize microphone from Justin's hands.

"I've never heard that rule! Ladies, ladies, come on. Come back." Aubrey ordered, pulling on the arms of Beca and Sabrina." Before everybody goes to bed tonight, I need you to make a list of everything you did wrong." Aubrey told everyone, but focused her attention on Sabrina and Beca, mentally blaming them for their loss.

Sabrina quickly lost interest in the conversation, and her eyes left the group. She looked around for Benji, but caught sight of Donald first. He had stayed to talk to her, and was waiting patiently for her.

After the Bella's failed attempt at a huddle, she was excused.

"That was hot." Donald told her, catching up as she walked past him. "Like, really hot."

"Thanks, I guess." She giggled, feeling a little giddy after her spontaneous performance.

"Sorry you lost; I would have given it to you guys." He admitted, shoving his hands into his pockets again. Sabrina noticed that he liked to do this a lot. She spotted Benji waiting for her at the end of the pool, and stopped her walking.

"Can I help you with something, Donald?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah. Wanted to know if we were still on for tomorrow." Right. She had agreed to start her tutoring that day. "7, right?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." She agreed. "I had a lot of fun today, you're really fun to sing with." He nodded his head, agreeing. "See you tomorrow?" She asked, backing away from him towards Benji.

"Definitely. If you promise to have the same attitude as you did today." He called out. She laughed to herself and waved goodbye, which he returned.

"What's going on?" Jesse asked, walking up behind him.

"I need to date her, and I need your help."

"What can I do?"

* * *

"You two got pretty physical." Benji casually brought up on the walk back to her dorm. "What's going on there?"

"I don't know yet, but I like him. A lot. Probably more than I should."

* * *

Yeah, there you go! Review and all that stuff. It usually encourages me to update faster! See you next time!


	5. A Question

Whoo! Excited for the fifth chapter? I know I am! Hope you enjoy: We get to see the first competition and some of the aftermath.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since it was announced that Chloe had nodes. Practices were difficult, choreography was impossible to learn, and Chloe's solo was sounding awful because of her nodes.

"Well, if you can't do it, then someone else needs to solo." Aubrey told Chloe, referencing her 'Turn the Beat Around' solo.

"I think Beca should take my solo." Chloe offered, gesturing to the one person in the group that Aubrey hated the most.

"Yeah, Beca would be excellent. But also someone else might be equally as excellent." Amy awkwardly stated, desperate to earn the solo. "And they might be shy and not wanna come forward and say they wanted a solo."

"Well Beca doesn't want a solo, so-"

"I would be happy to do it if I got to pick a new song and do an arrangement." It seemed that they had this conversation during every rehearsal. Aubrey wanted to stay traditional, Beca wanted to be more updated. They clashed and yelled and Sabrina met up with Donald with a pounding headache.

"Well that's not how we run things here." Aubrey stuck her nose in the air.

"Aubrey, maybe Beca has a point. Maybe we could try something new." Chloe hesitantly suggested.

"Aca-scuse me? You can sing Turn the Beat Around and that's the last I wanna hear of this." Aubrey had her mind set on this set list, it seemed that there was no changing her mind. But Beca tried every day.

"That song is tired. We're not gonna win with it. If we pull samples from different genres and layer them together, we could make some-"

"Okay, let me explain something to you because you still don't seem to get it. Our goal is to get back to the finals and these songs will get us there." Sabrina scoffed at Aubrey's blindness. These songs were boring, old, and would get them second place in their first competition. It wasn't winning material. "So, excuse me if I don't take advice from some alt-girl with her mad-lib beats because she's never been in a competition. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal. I won't solo." Beca was done arguing with her for the day.

"Fine. Fat Amy?" Amy was interested in the conversation again.

"Yes, sir?"

"You'll solo."

"Yes! Yes." This started a celebration in Amy's honor. The only person celebrating, however, was Amy.

* * *

When practice ended, Aubrey asked to speak to Sabrina.

"I know you're sleeping with Donald."

"What?" Sabrina asked, laughing at the forwardness of the woman in front of her.

"This isn't a laughing matter. He is using you to get information about us. What have you told him?" She demanded.

"Nothing! And I haven't slept with him, he's teaching me how to beat box." Aubrey turned silent. "Good to know how much you trust me. I know the rules, Aubrey. I'm trying to get better at something that I'm not very good at, and he is helping me, it doesn't mean that I'm going to sleep with him. I thought that you thought better of me than that."

Honestly, Sabrina wasn't that offended. She had several people asking if they were together daily. She wanted Aubrey to feel guilty.

* * *

Sabrina rehearsed with Donald whenever she could. They learned a lot about each other. Donald is an only child, being supported by his mother to follow his dreams. He had never met his father. Donald asked for no sympathy, saying he was over it years ago.

He would ask about her home life. She didn't have anything interesting to say, but he absorbed every word of it as if she was giving the greatest speech in the entire world.

Donald was different when he wasn't surrounded by the Trebles. He was finny and flirty, but never too forward. Sabrina really liked that she got to see a different side of him that was reserved for only her.

* * *

Sabrina sighed as the she took the stage with the Bellas. They were going to get laughed at. They were going to lose. They were going to suck. She caught sight of Donald in the audience, standing with the rest of the Trebles. He threw her a quick thumbs up before the rest of the guys had seen it. Her eyes scanned the crowd for Benji next. He sat patiently in the middle of the fifth row, his foam finger in his lap. He was staring anxiously at her, hoping she did great. She smiled at him reassuringly, and he returned it. Their performance was a total dud. It was one of the most boring things Sabrina was forced to be a part of. As they climbed off the stage, they passed the Trebles, who were about to take the stage. Jesse congratulated Beca, who thanked him sarcastically.

"Good job." Sabrina heard someone whisper in her ear as she passed them. She turned to try to see who the whisperer was, and found Donald looking back at her as he climbed the three steps to the stage. She mouthed the words _'Good luck' _as the Trebles got into position.

_"You spin my head right round, right round, when you go down, when you go down down."_

Sabrina was surprised to find out that Donald had acquired the shared lead with Jesse.

"There's no way in hell we are beating them." Sabrina whispered to Beca, who nodded an agreement.

Sabrina learned that day that Donald was not only a great beat boxer, but also a fantastic rapper and singer. She knew exactly who was going to win tonight, and if definitely wasn't going to be the Bellas.

* * *

Just as Sabrina had predicted, the Treblemakers came in first place while the Bellas barely racked up second. The Trebles busted out of the doors in a loud celebration, followed by the Bellas with their considerably smaller trophy. They left the large theater just in time to hear the retired Tonehangers bring up the idea to fight the Treblemakers. The group watched as Bumper, Donald, and Jesse were all selected for the fight.

"I'm going to go see what's going on." Sabrina decided, and rushed down the stairs before anyone could stop her. Donald was forcefully tackled into a wall by one of the Tonehangers. Beca followed Sabrina's lead, coming to Jesse's rescue. Beca was soon followed by Amy.

"Dude, I don't want to fight you." Donald told the older man, but he remained persistent, trying his best to get a firm grip on the skinny beat boxer.

"Hey!" Sabrina shouted, tugging the man off of Donald and loudly slapping him across the face. He fell to his knees, clutching his left cheek in his hand.

"Why the hell would you do that?!" Donald screamed, using both of his hands to gesture to the man on the floor between them.

"Oh god, please do it again!" The man screamed, tugging on Sabrina's skirt in a pleading way after he collected himself.

"No, get off of me you freak!" He began to pull her arms, and she watched as a strong fist collided with the man's face. She looked up at Donald, who was clutching his hand in pain. The sound of glass shattering was heard throughout the room, and Donald and Sabrina turned to see Amy running away from the scene.

"Come on." Donald tugged on her with his uninjured hand, forcing her to run with him into the parking lot.

* * *

"That was insane! I've never hit anyone in my life!" Sabrina laughed as she applied ice onto Donald's swollen hand. "Thanks, for punching that guy for me." She took the ice off and inspected his hand to see if the swelling had gone down.

"Thanks for slapping him. Guess me make a pretty good team." He joked, nudging her in the side with his elbow, allowing him to inch closer to her.

"Yeah, I guess we do." She agreed, noting that he was slowly eliminating the space between them. "What are you doing?"

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?" He asked suddenly, catching Sabrina off guard. She became very aware of the mere inches that separated them and the hand that he allowed to casually rest on her leg.

She opened her mouth to answer him. She had no idea what she was going to say, but it didn't matter. A persistent knock at the door interrupted them.

"That should be Beca." Sabrina whispered to him, getting up to stand by the door.

"Right, I got it." He sighed as she opened the door for him, only to be greeted by the entirety of the Bellas, not including Beca.

"Donald?" Aubrey asked, an annoyed undertone to her voice.

"Shit." Sabrina heard him whisper under his breath.

"What are you all doing here? Where's Beca?" Sabrina asked, deciding to stand between Donald and the group.

"She's at the police department, arrested for destruction of property. The more important question is: why is _he_ here?" Aubrey asked, as if he wasn't able to hear them talking.

"You know what? I should just go." He told Sabrina, moving past her. "You girls did really great today, really." Aubrey scoffed at him, backing away as he passed her. "See you tomorrow, Sabrina."

The Bellas quickly moved into her room, uninvited. Sabrina stood there as everyone shuffled past her.

"What the hell was that, Sabrina?" Aubrey asked, her usual judgmental tone apparent in her voice.

"I'll be right back." Sabrina whispered to her, grabbing her jacket and shrugging it on. "I have a question to answer." She jogged out of the room, shutting the door behind her before Aubrey could decide to follow her.

She jogged out of the dorm building, and spotted Donald a few yards away, taking the long way back to the Treble's house.

"Donald!" She called out. "Hold on!" He turned at the sound of his name, and turned in time to see Sabrina quickly approaching.

"What's goin-" Was all he could get out before she crashed into him, pulling his face down to slam his lips against hers.

* * *

Hot daMN Sabrina and Donald are finally kissing! How did you guys like this chapter? Don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you think or to ask any questions! I try my best to answer every question!


	6. A Bella's Scarf

Happy Monday! This chapter is a quick one, but I hope you like it!

* * *

As the shock of Sabrina's surprise kiss began to wear off, Donald started to reciprocate the kiss. One of his arms moved to wrap around her torso, bringing her even closer to his waiting body. His free hand then found a place on her cheek as he began to dominate the kiss.

Sabrina pulled back with a squeak when he decided to lightly bite her bottom lip.

"I don't know what it is about you." Donald started; his voice low and husky, making Sabrina want to smother his lips with hers again. "But I can't stop thinking about you." His hand moved to bury itself in her auburn hair, the silky texture tickling his long fingers. "I just want to kiss you until my lungs collapse."

"You're such a loser." She chuckled, nibbling on her bottom lip nervously.

"What are we?" He asked, pressing his forehead against hers, hating the small distance that separated them.

"I have no idea." She whispered back, as if she was sharing a secret.

"I like you, a lot. But this whole rule about 'no Trebles' is insane. I want to be with you, but I don't want you kicked off the Bellas."

"I want to be with you too." The way she pouted gave him a sudden urge to taste her lips again, an urge he couldn't refuse.

"Woah." They heard someone whisper from a few feet away. Donald quickly separated from her, in fear that it could be Aubrey. "What are you guys doing?" Beca asked casually, her Bella blazer hanging from her arm.

"Nothing!" Sabrina quickly answered, smoothing out the hair that Donald had played with.

"Right, well. I'm going to bed. Sorry to interrupt." She smiled knowingly to the two of them, heading over to the dorm building.

"Wait, I'll come with you." Sabrina called out to her, and Beca stopped to wait for her. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, if you're my girlfriend? In secrecy, of course. Don't want Aubrey breathing down your neck." He smirked, already knowing the answer that she was going to give him.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that." She backed away from him, towards Beca.

"No goodnight kiss?!"

* * *

"Okay, don't you flat-butts worry, I got this. I'm just gonna pump and dump." Amy promised the group as they stopped for gas on the way to semi-finals.

Sabrina and Donald had been dating in secrecy now for three weeks. The only people who knew were Benji and Beca. Benji was very skeptical about it to begin with, but when week two had passed and Donald still treated her like the night they fist kissed, he was sold.

"I've been shot. I've just been shot! Help me!" Everyone heard Amy call out. The group all pilled out of the bus to see what Amy was screaming about. Sabrina got there just in time to see a bean-covered Amy say "I'm gonna finish him like a cheesecake."

The bus ride was silent and awkward. Sabrina did her best to read through a book Benji had recommended to her, most of the girls were listening to music or doing schoolwork. The sound of Chloe's humming was heard throughout the bus.

_"I hopped off the plane at LAX, with a dream and my cardigan." _She quietly sang, which slowly made every Bella in the bus sing along. They went through the chorus, until everyone heard a questionable noise come from the bus.

"What the hell?"

"Um, it's pretty cool actually. I think we're just running out of gas." Amy sang out, nervous for everyone's reaction.

"No, that can't be. You just filled the tank."

"Yeah, I did. And, yet maybe I didn't, because I got hit by flying Mexican food." She slowly parked the bus on the side of the road.

"Aca-scuse me?"  
"A-ca-believe it. Man, what are we gonna do?"

"Maybe we could call-" Chloe began.

"No, don't even say it, Chloe how dare you?"

"No, actually that is a really good idea, I've got Bumper's number." Amy told them, reaching over for her purse.

"Why do you have Bumper's number?"

"Uhhhhhh, uhhhhhh." Amy sang again, avoiding the question.

* * *

"So, Bellas, what boring, estrogen-filled set have you prepared for us this evening?" Bumper obnoxiously asked, staring at the girls who sat across from him.

"Excuse me? But you guys are gonna get pitch-slapped so hard, you man boobs are gonna concave." Is what Amy returned with.

"Nine miles guys!" Sabrina heard Donald call out from the driver's seat of the bus. She watched as he talked with Lilly quietly. She smiled at how nice he really was to her strange friend.

* * *

The Bellas watched, awestruck, as the small kid from the Footnotes sang and danced his way through his number.

"Aca-huddle, now. The top two teams go to the finals, so we just have to beat one of them. And if we do it exactly how we rehearsed it, we will get there, okay? Exactly. Hands in." Aubrey strictly told everyone, putting her hand in.

"On three or after three?"

"Screw it. Let's just do it." She decided, leading the group out at the sound of their name being announced.

Sabrina sighed in annoyance as they began the same song again. It went through fine, until Beca decided to do a little improvisation by adding 'Bulletproof' into their 'I Saw the Sign' number. This confused every one; some stumbled a little bit during their dance.

"What the hell Beca? Were you trying to screw us up?" Aubrey shouted after Beca,

"Are you serious?"

"Newsflash: This isn't the Beca Show." Sabrina watched as the two of them went through the same argument they had been sitting through for the past few months.

"Okay, you know what?" Sabrina asked, standing up for Beca as she stormed off, quickly followed by Benji. "I am so tired of this shit! Aubrey, what Beca did was amazing and your twisted idea of a 'traditional' group is boring and a petty attempt to redeem yourself after your screw-up last year." She watched as everyone was stunned into a silence. "If Beca is leaving, then so am I." Sabrina began to furiously untie her scarf. "Oh, and by the way: I've been dating Donald for three weeks now."

She stormed off, leaving the yellow neck scarf on the floor behind her.

* * *

Don't forget to review to tell me what you think, and I'll see you next time! (I would also like to send out a thank you to Coffee Writer Girl, who has given me a review for every chapter! Thanks so much for your opinion!)


	7. Apologies

Hey guys, the author here to give my greatest apologies! Unfortunately, I haven't been able to update _any _of my stories for the past few weeks, due to personal reasons. I thank you all for your patience and continued support. However, things are starting to get better and I hope to continue both my Benedict Cumberbatch story and my Pitch Perfect story! I am also officially discontinuing my two Doctor Who stories due to lack of interest. Thank you! Have any questions? Don't hesitate to message me, or even leave a review! I'll answer any questions in the author's note of my next chapter!


End file.
